thepsychoballisticfandomcom-20200214-history
Martino
"Martino will feed you, yes? Yes, good child, Martino likes you..." Martino is a transgender Pizza Chef who owns and runs a Pizza restaurant in Sevrindale, the Arizona town where Sweaty Willy lives. She is a member of the Sweaty Entourage, and a good friend of Isla Kapeistro and Karen Flannagan, who often visit her restaurant. Martino runs the restaurant by herself, due to discrimination surrounding her gender. She holds a grudge against Sweaty Willy, who acted rudely and obnoxiously towards her before allowing her to join the Entourage. He still acts fairly superior to her. Martino refers to herself in third person. Nobody knows what her last name is. Most of the townspeople who accept her, view her as a friendly, motherly figure. Character biography Martino #1 Martino first appeared in Martino #1, set in the 1980s. Martino was presented as the underdog competitor in a wrestling match between then-him and wrestling champion "The Demolisher". However, Martino did not recieve the memo that the fight was scripted, and quickly disposed of The Demolisher, leading to anger from the crowd. This especially displeased Sweaty Willy Richards, who had made an enormous bet on The Demolisher's success, and proceeded to fight Martino himself in revenge. The fight quickly got out of hand until Martino managed to subdue Sweaty Willy. It lead to a rivalry between them ever since, as Sweaty Willy blames Martino for losing his bet. Martino #2 Martino will return in October for another wrestling adventure, which will begin to recount her transitioning between genders, her run-in with Mr Morgan, and her downfall from the industry, leading her life as part of the Sweaty Entourage. Physical Appearance Martino is a tubby, overweight transgender. She has a mop of dark, dark brown hair and large bright blue eyes. Her face is very lumpy and round, and he has a bright memorable smile. She usually wears a dusty, floury green and red uniform, patched from rips and tears, with ruffled yellow collar. Martino designed this costume herself. Despite being overweight, Martino is supernaturally strong, as proved when she battled a Spiny Yinkharyst with just her fists, or when she knocked the head off of the Demolisher with a single punch, and can lift large weights fairly easily. Personality Martino is driven by a great and inexplicable need to look after others, and acts as the motherly figure of the Sweaty Entourage, making sure that people like Sweaty Willy, Bob Wompo and Hairy David get enough rest, and enough to eat and drink. Despite her friendly nature, however, Martino is extremely strict and stubborn, and she knows what is best for you, even if you disagree. Arguing with Martino's opinion often sees them off the list of the people she cares about, and she holds a grudge longer than any other member of the Entourage. Martino loathes her leader Sweaty Willy on principle, and only hangs around with his team to protect Isla and Karen, and to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. She hates Sweaty Willy for blackening her name during her early years or wrestling, which led to her eventual downfall from the sport, and her exile to Sevrindale, Arizona. Martino often thinks that she would like to take up wrestling again, and prove her worth to the people who cast her out. Publication History Martino will make her first appearance in comics as the protagonist in Martino #1, in The Psycho Ballistic Primer.